Fated
by Flush93
Summary: Chapter 3 Up-Date /Apa dia baru saja berpikir jika tubuh Hakyeon menggoda?/"I think I'm fallen,"/"Hakyeon hyung adalah orang yang baik,"/"-namun tidak dengan masa lalunya,"/ Leo x N / Vixx Couple / Fluffy, Hurt-Comfort, Alur Lambat, M untuk konten dewasa sewaktu-waktu/ RnR Please . . .
1. Prolog

_**Fated**_

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

And another cast

.

.

Romance

Man x Man

Hurt / Comfort

.

.

 _Prolog. . ._

.

.

Beep beep.

Bunyi alarm digital di samping meja nakas membangunkan ku dari lelapnya tidur. Sedikit memincingkan mata, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya sang surya yang menembus di balik tirai kamar. Sebesit ingatan indah menyambangi pikiran ku. Pandanganku kini beralih pada sosok tubuh yang masih bergelung hangat di samping ku. Tubuh tan nya hanya terbalut apapun, terlihat begitu memukau saat terbias kemilau sinar matahari pagi. Sosok indah yang terlihat begitu polos bak bayi saat ia masih tertidur. Sosok yang membuat ku rela melepaskan segalanya demi dia seorang, _Cha Hakyeon._

Melangkah menuju dapur setelah membersihkan diri, aku berkutat untuk membuat sarapan. Aku tahu pasti keahlian Hakyeon untuk urusan dapur. Ia memang tak terlalu buruk, namun setidaknya aku tak lagi dalam mood untuk memakan hasil percobaannya saat ini. Jadi biarkan aku saja yang membuatkan sarapan kali ini.

Aku tengah menata dua porsi pancake madu, segelas susu dan secangkir americano di atas meja makan, saat sosok yang teramat kucintai itu melangkah gontai menuju salah satu kursi di meja makan.

"Morning, love," ucapku lembut seraya mengecup keningnya.

Ia hanya bergumam tak jelas. Kurasa ia bangun karena tak mendapati diriku di sampingnya. Ia terlihat menggemaskan saat ini di mataku, membuatku menarik sesimpul senyum untuknya. Mengenakan sweater rajut besar sepanjang lutut yang ku hadiahkan pada malam natal tahun lalu. Ia tetap suka memakainya walau sempat mengomel saat pertama kali aku berikan.

"Tak ada cream kah untuku, Taekwoonie?" gerutu nya manja.

Aku tersenyum sekilas "Aku lupa belum membeli cream kemarin, maafkan aku, hm?"

Ia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sembari mencibir sesuatu yang kuyakin itu akan terdengar seperti, _'dasar Taekwoonie pelupa'_ atau semacamnya.

Krieet.

Cup

Hanya gerakan kilat yang selalu kulakukan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu jika aku sudah merasa gemas oleh sosok yang teramat berarti dalam hidupku itu. Gerakan bangkit dari duduk dan mencuri sekecup ciuman manis di bibir plum yang selalu mampu memabukkan diriku. Sedang disisi lain Hakyeon hanya mematung dengan berkedip polos seakan tengah mencerna apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

Satu.

Dua.

Ti-

"Yah, Taekwonnie. Dasar mesum. . ."

Aku hanya tertawa lepas saat teriakan nyaring nan manja itu menembus pendengaran ku di ikuti dengan rentetan omelan jengkel khas milik lelaki berkulit tan itu.

Kami sarapan dengan sesekali Hakyeon yang masih mengomel kesal namun akan segera terhenti akibat suapan penuh pancake yang kuberikan. Aku hanya kembali diam dan menikmati semua kicauan Hakyeon yang tak pernah membuatku bosan.

Anggap saja aku gila. Ya aku memang gila. Aku terlahir dengan semua kenikmatan dan kesempurnaan dunia. Aku besar menjadi sosok yang tamak dan berhati sedingin es. Terlahir dari pasangan konglomerat yang berpengaruh di negara ini, aku - Jung Taekwoon, 26 tahun, lebih memilih jalan hidupku yang berbeda dari apa yang di inginkan keluargaku.

Hingga aku terjatuh dalam pesona memabukkan dari sosok seorang Cha Hakyeon - yang hanya seorang pelayan kafe. Lelaki biasa yang berhasil memutas balikkan semua logika hingga orientasiku. Sosok yang perlahan mencairkan gunung es yang membelenggu hatiku. Merubahku menjadi makhluk yang lebih manusiawi dan berperasaan.

Aku terperangkap dan tak bisa lepas dari jerat perasaan yang perlahan hadir untuk lelaki berparas ramah nan manis itu. Dan aku rela lepas dari apa yang kumiliki, hanya untuk bisa bersama seseorang yang kucintai. Cha Hakyeon.

"Taekwoonie. ."

"Hm.?"

Hakyeon menatap ku lekat. Kami sudah menyelesaikan sarapan beberapa saat yang lalu dan tengah duduk berselonjor di sofa ruang tamu dengan Hakyeon yang kudekap menyamping.

Lelaki yang - aku lebih suka menganggapnya - berparas ayu itu hanya tersenyum menenangkan sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahuku. Inilah hal yang selalu membuat hatiku menghangat. Senyum dan sikap manja Hakyeon terhadapku.

Drrt. . Drrt. .

Ponsel ku yang berada di atas meja bergetar saat ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Hanya dari posisiku saat ini, aku bisa membaca nama kontak yang tengah menghubungiku.

'Appa'

Dapat kurasakan tubuh dalam dekapanku yang tiba - tiba menegang. Aku selalu membenci ini. Benci saat rasa takut kembali menyelimuti diri Hakyeon. Tak bisakah kami bahagia? Dengan apa yang telah kami pilih?

"Taekw-"

Ucapan Haekyeon terputus oleh bibirku yang telah mengecup bibirnya yang hendak berkata. Hanya sebuah kecupan manis yang kuinginkan untuk menenangkannya. Satu tanganku membelai lembut surai kecokelatan miliknya. Sementara tanganku yang lain bergerak meraih ponselku yang masih bergetar dan beralih menekan tombol sampingnya hingga benda metal itu tak lagi menyala.

Bukan. Bukan aku membenci ayahku sendiri. Aku tahu beliau menghargai apa yang kupilih. Tapi tentu tak ada asap bila tak ada api. Ibuku. Dia satu - satu sosok yang bersih kukuh memisahkan aku dan Hakyeon. Seberapa keraspun aku memberi penjelasan akan perasaan ku terhadap Hakyeon, ia tak akan merubah pikirannya. Satu alasan yang membuat ibuku tak pernah mau menerima Hakyeon.

 _Karena kami sama - sama lelaki._

Mataku yang semula terpejam, mendadak terbuka saat sesuatu yang hangat tiba - tiba membasahi pipiku.

Hakyeon menangis.

Aku menyudahi tautan manis kami dan menangkup hangat wajah teduh yang tengah bergetar berusaha menahan tangis itu.

"Don't cry, love. Semuanya akan baik - baik saja,"

"Tapi Taekwoon-ah,"

"Tak ada tapi," aku menatap lurus menembus orbs kelam yang terlapisi kristal air mata itu "-aku sudah berjanji padamu, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Apapun yang terjadi. Tak akan pernah,"

Aku hanya mampu memeluk tubuh ringkih yang tengah bergetar karena tangis itu. Kami tak akan pernah menang jika harus beradu argumen dengan keluargaku. Dan aku tak ingin membuat Hakyeon menjadi pihak yang tersakiti. Cukup sudah dengan semua hal buruk yang ibuku berikan padanya. Aku tak lagi mampu melihat lelaki yang kucintai menanggunh derita.

Aku sudah memilih jalan ku. Memilih Hakyeon sebagai masa depanku. Apapun itu, akan kulakukan agar aku tetap bersamanya.

Apapun itu, akan kutempu. Demi lelaki yang berarti dalam hidupku.

Demi Cha Hakyeon.

. . . . TBC / END..?

.

.

Hallo. Newbie di Ffn. ^^

Hanya ingin menyalurkan coretan tak sebegitu jelas tentang Couple Umma x Appa VIXX. Hihihihi

Mohon komentarnya harus di lanjut atau lebih baik di stop dari pada membuat sakit perut. ^^

with love,

Flush


	2. Chapter 1

_**FATED**_

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

Romance

Hurt / Comfort

Man x Man

.

.

 _Chapter 1_

.

.

BRAKK

Seorang lelaki tampan memasuki apartment nya dengan kasar. Ia tidak sendiri. Ia tengah bergumul dengan seorang wanita yang berpakaian terbuka nan mengundang. Mereka berciuman kasar sembari melangkah menuju kamar utama. Dengan postur tubuhnya gagah, ia mengangkat tubuh wanita itu hingga melingkar di tubuh depannya.

"O-oppa, aah,"

Wanita itu mendesah saat sang lelaki mulai mengeksplorasi tubuhnya yang masih terbalut dress mini nan seksi. Membanting tubuh mereka ke atas empuknya ranjang megahnya, dengan tangan terlatihnya lelaki tampan itu melucuti busana yang dikenakan sosok yang ada di bawah kungkungannya. Meraih sesuatu di saku celananya, sebuah pelindung, ia memang tak pernah lalai untuk soal 'keamanan'.

Saling bergumul membagi kehangatan tubuh yang menari di atas bara nafsu. Desah dan pekik mengalun memenuhi kamar besar itu. Dua tubuh yang telah bermandi peluh, saling menghentak keras mengejar kenikmatan dunia menuju pelepasan yang menyeret mereka ke dalam dunia yang serba putih.

"AAkkh,"

Sang lelaki berajak dan mengeluarkan kebanggaannya setelah pelepasan hasratnya beberapa saat lalu. Ia berdiri dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi setelah melepas lalu membuang pengamannya dan memakai boxer hitamnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Melangkah lurus menuju shower, ia membiarkan tubuh sempurnanya terguyur air dingin. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan setiap selesai bercinta dengan seseorang.

Jung Taekwoon. Lelaki tampan bertubuh atletis yang kini mematut diri pada kaca di depan wastafel kamar mandinya itu kini diam dan menatap lurus sosok dirinya yang terbias cermin.

 _ **I hate my life**_ **.**

Itulah yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Ia benci bagaimana membosankan dan menjijikkannya hidup yang telah ia jalani selama 26 tahun usianya. Mengusap kasar wajah tampannya hingga memerah, ia mengambil bathrobe yang tersampir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Cklek. .

Pemandangan pertama yang ia dapat saat keluar dari kamar mandi adalah sosok wanita yang masih telanjang bulat yang tidur dengan posisi menggoda. Taekwoon hanya menatap datar wanita pemuas itu dan berjalan lurus menuju meja nakasnya. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lacinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kenapa harus mandi, oppa?" wanita itu berkata dengan suara yang dibuat mengayun seduktif, "-bukankah kita masih bisa memulai ronde yang lain,"

Taekwoon hanya menatap dingin sosok yang kini tengah menggelayut di lengannya.

Sreek,

Lelaki tampan itu melemparkan selembar cek yang telah ia tulisi nilainya dan menatap dingin sosok wanita penggoda yang masih setia di atas ranjangnya.

"Tapi oppa ki-"

"Pergi,"

Singkat. Taekwoon hanya mengucapkan itu dan beranjak menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia melewatkan mimik menyebalkan sang wanita yang mencibir tak bersuara pada dirinya. Namun lelaki tampan itu tak pernah peduli. Baginya tak ada yang perlu direpotkan. Ia sudah selesai dengan urusan fisiknya. Dan uang sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Tak ada alasan bagi wanita – yang Taekwoon lebih suka memanggil – jalang itu berlama – lama di apartment nya.

Brakk,

Taekwoon hanya memejam mata saat suara pintu yang di banting kasar itu menembus gendang telingannya. Dan kesunyian kembali membekap lelaki bersorot mata tajam itu. Ia benci saat dirinya yang menjadi lemah saat kesepian menggerogoti jiwanya. Ia memiliki segalanya. Uang, mobil, perusahaan, bahkan semua asset milik keluarganya akan menjadi miliknya – mengingat sang noona tak ingin memiliki apapun dari kedua orang tua mereka.

Ia adalah putra dari milik Jung Corp – perusahaan yang mengaliri hampir setiap sendi di negara ini. Lelaki tampan itu tak pernah memikirkan itu, ia terlalu acuh untuk mengurusi hal yang menurutnya bukan urusannya. Tumbuh besar dalam keluarga yang mengatur segala sesuatu untuknya, Taekwoon berubah menjadi sosok yang egois dan acuh terhadap apapun.

Ia menikmati semua limpahan harta yang di berikan kedua orang tuanya. Hingga titik jenuh itu menyambangi dirinya. Ia mulai membenci hidupnya yang begitu monoton. Ia benci bila mengingat bagaimana kedua orang tuanya mengacuhkannya. Tak merespon apapun yang berhasil ia raih. Hanya sang noona – Jung Kahi – yang masih menggangapnya dan memperlakukannya sebagaimana keluarga seharusnya.

"Haah,"

Desah nafas letih itu seakan tak mampu mengurangi penat yang tengah membelenggu pikiran Taekwoon. Sejak noonanya menikah 3 tahun yang lalu, ia mulai kehilangan satu – satunya orang yang peduli pada dirinya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk membeli apartment dan tinggal terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya. Ya walau tak benar – benar bisa lepas dari keluarganya, karena ia harus mengelolah perusahaan sang ayah yang tengah maju pesat saat ini.

.

.

 _ **FATED**_

.

.

" _Shit!_ "

Taekwoon mengumpat sembari menendang ban mobilnya yang kempes. Pagi ini ia ada jadwal untuk menghadiri _meeting_ dengan salah satu investor asing yang akan bekerja sama untuk proyek terbaru perusahaan ayahnya. Ia adalah orang yang sangat menghargai setiap detik waktu dalam hidupnya.

Namun entah mengapa hari ini ia mengalami kesialan yang membuatnya semakin jengkel terhadap hidupnya sendiri. Mulai dari bangun kesiangan hingga kini ia terjebak dengan mobilnya yang mengalami ban bocor. _Sungguh indah bukan hari nya?_

Mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya yang berada di dalam mobil, lelaki tampan itu memutuskan untuk mencari taksi setelah menelpon bengkel langganannya agar menderek mobilnya nanti. Jujur saja ia sedikit menyukai aktivitasnya kini. Berjalan di trotoar. Menurutnya itu membuatnya sedikit merasa seperti manusia pada umumnya. Bukan kalangan berkelas yang hidupnya penuh intrik dan skenario menjijikkan.

Pandangan lelaki bersorot mata tajam itu teralih pada sosok yang tengah berjongkok di tepi seberang jalan. Entah apa yang dilakukan, yang pasti sosok itu tak mengetahui jika ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cukup cepat dari arah belakangnya. Entah apa yang sudah mendorong Taekwoon, namun lelaki yang biasa tak pernah peduli tentang orang lain itu kini tengah berlari menuju seberang jalan.

Sreet

Bruukk

Ia menarik sosok yang hampir tertabrak itu kedalam pelukannya dan memutar tubuh tegapnya kebelakang hingga keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi masih saling memeluk menyamping. Ia bisa merasakan sosok dalam pelukannya itu menegang. Namun fokusnya teralihkan saat beberapa orang sudah berlarian ke sekeliling mereka.

"Aigo, kalian tidak apa – apa, anak muda?"

Beberapa orang sudah berkerubung di sekitar mereka. Dan Taekwoon tak pernah suka jika ia harus jadi pusat perhatian. Ia memilih bergerak cepat melepas pelukannya pada sosok yang di tolongnya dan perlahan berdiri dengan bantuan beberapa orang yang mengerubunginya.

"T-terima kasih,"

Taekwoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang tadi ia tolong. Ia baru sadar jika sosok itu adalah seorang lelaki. Sedetik kemudian ia terpaku. Terpaku pada sorot mata rapuh sosok itu. Sorot mata yang seakan menariknya ke dalam dunia yang Taekwoon tak pernah kenali.

 _Deg. . Deg. . Deg. ._

Ada yang salah dengan detak jantungnya saat ini. Berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah mengapa ia mendadak merasa ngilu saat ia menyadari ada kristal bening yang membungkus orbs kelam di hadapannya.

"Hn, lain kali kau harus berhati – hati,"

Sosok itu bergegas berdiri dan membungkukkan badan di depannya.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku," lelaki berkulit tan itu mengulurkan tangannya, "-aku Cha Hakyeon,"

Taekwoon menatap uluran tangan itu sejenak, sebelum menjabatnya dan berucap lirih.

"Leo,"

Ia memilih mengucap nama yang dia pakai saat masih menuntut ilmu di Amerika. Ia tak terlalu suka orang asing memanggil nama aslinya. Namun debaran di dadanya terasa semakin cepat, saat matanya menangkap sesimpul senyum dari pemuda bernama Hakyeon itu. Taekwoon yakin ada yang salah dengan jantungnya saat ini. Mungkin ia harus pergi ke dokter setelah ini.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Taekwoon seraya melangkah.

"Tunggu," langkah nya terhenti saat sosok yang baru di tolongnya tadi sudah mencekal lengannya,

"-kau terluka,"

Taekwoon menatap kemeja biru langitnya yang sudah berubah menjadi kemerahan akibat darah dari lengannya yang terluka. Ia baru menyadari jika lengan kirinya terluka akibat aksi heroik nya tadi. Ia beralih menatap lelaki yang tampak khawatir akan luka di lengannya itu. Sosok itu tak lebih tinggi darinya. Atau mungkin beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya. Kulitnya yang bewarna tan serasi dengan surai dark brownnya yang nampak lembut.

Proposi wajahnya terlihat pas. Hidung bangir nya bersanding dengan bibir plum yang pasti terlihat menarik ketika tersenyum. Lelaki itu entah mengapa nampak manis di mata Taekwoon. _Tunggu dulu._ Apa dia barusan memuji lelaki di hadapannya? Dia pasti mulai gila. Taekwoon berdeham pelan – mengambil kembali kesadarannya – sembari menepis pelan tangan Hakyeon di lengannya.

"Akan ku urus nanti," ucapnya datar.

Lelaki bersorot tajam itu melangkah menyeberangi jalan dan mencegat taksi yang lewat tak jauh darinya. Menatap sekilas sosok tan yang masih menatap dirinya dari seberang jalan. Ia bisa menangkap sorot kekhawatiran dari lelaki bersurai dark brown itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya tergelitik untuk menarik sesimpul senyum tipis di bibir nya sebelum masuk ke dalam taksi. Ada sesuatu yang perlahan hadir dalam diri lelaki tampan itu. Namun ia terlalu acuh untuk menanggapinya.

.

.

 _ **FATED**_

.

.

 _Taekwoon POV_. . .

"Yah hyung, kau berulah apalagi, huh?"

Suara berisik itu bisa – bisa membuat kepalaku pecah. Tidak bisakah _babi_ satu ini diam sejenak? Bahkan tatapan mataku yang terkenal mematikan – kata banyak orang – itu tak bisa membuatnya diam. Ia masih memberondongku dengan banyak pertanyaan saat ia menemukanku dengan kemeja yang berdarah di bagian lengan saat masuk ke dalam ruang kerja ku beberapa saat lalu.

"Hanya menolong orang yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Kau puas?" ucapku sarkas sembari menggulung kemejaku dan mulai mengobati luka gores memanjang yang ada disana.

'Ck, ini pasti membekas,' batinku kesal.

"Tunggu dulu," Ravi – partner kerja sekaligus salah satu teman kepercayaanku itu– memasang wajah kagetnya yang terlihat bodoh.

"-kau menolong orang?"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya menuju dahi ku dan membuat gesture seakan tengah mengecek suhu tubuhku. Ku tampik kasar tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh – yang sekali lagi tak berpengaruh padanya.

"Kau tidak panas," ia bergumam pelan "-kau habis terbentur sesuatu kan, hyung? Atau mungkin mengalami cidera di kepala mu?"

" _Oh shut up_ , Kim Wonshik," ucapku jengah.

Ia menarik kursi di depan mejaku dan mulai menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Siapa dia?"

"Huh?" kedua alisku terangkat sebagai tanda jika aku tak paham dengan maksud lelaki yang 3 tahun lebih muda dariku itu.

"Haah, jangan berpura – pura bodoh, hyung," aku bersumpah jika lenganku tak terasa perih, pasti sudah ku jitak kepala _babi_ satu ini.

"-kau bukan orang yang peduli akan keselamatan orang lain. Jadi jika kau menolong orang yang hampir tertabrak itu, pasti kau mengenalnya atau bahkan ada sesuatu dengannya,"

Aku hanya memutar bola mata dengan jengah mendengar alibi Ravi yang menjijikkan itu. Ia masih mengoceh kesana kemari untuk memperkuat alibinya. Sedangkan aku sudah berkutat dengan laptopku. Aku cukup berterima kasih pada pemuda di hadapanku ini.

Dia mau menggantikanku untuk meeting yang sangat penting pagi tadi. Ia bahkan berusaha meyakinkan ayah yang sudah ingin membunuhku karena aku tak hadir dalam meeting saat itu, dengan sebuah alasan yang cukup membuat ayah mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh putra satu – satu nya ini.

"Hyung!"

"Hn"

"Kau mendengarkanku, kan?" ujar Ravi kesal.

" _I hear you_ ,"

Alis Ravi terangkat dengan tatapan sanksi nya, " _So, who is that person_?"

" _It doesn't matter_ ," aku beranjak dari kursi ku dan beranjak mengembalikan kotak P3K ke kotak dekat kamar mandi ruanganku.

Aku bisa mendengar desah nafas jengah Ravi. Aku bertaruh dia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok wajahku.

Kami berteman sejak masa _Senior High School_ hingga aku juga bertemu dengannya saat kuliah di Amerika. Ravi sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Sikapnya yang _easy going_ seakan bisa menyeimbangi sifat _introvert_ ku yang sudah stadium akhir – menurutnya.

"Okay, kita ganti topik. Semalam kau ke bar lagi, bukan?"

" _How did you know_?" ucapku datar sembari melangkah kembali ke meja.

"Kau tak terlihat kaget, hyung," ia memutar bola matanya malas.

" _What do you expect of me_?" aku kembali berkutat dengan laptop – memeriksa beberapa berkas tambahan yang di emailkan para investor.

"Kau menyewa salah satu dari _mereka_ lagi?"

Ucapan Ravi cukup mampu membuatku menghentikan aktifitasku yang tengah membalas email. Mendorong _komputer jinjing_ di hadapanku dan mengusap kasar wajahku hingga mungkin akan tampak memerah. Entahlah aku tak peduli.

" _Okay, you got my attention, Mr. Kim._ Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Aku tahu ada yang ingin di bicarakan secara serius oleh _babi_ satu ini. Moodku sedang memburuk sejak tiba di kantor. Oh, mungkin memang moodku selalu buruk jika sudah berada dalam bangunan menjulang yang menjijikkan ini.

"Kau harus menghentikan kebiasaanmu itu, hyung,"

Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke sandaran kursi sembari mengacak kasar rambut hitam ku yang sengaja ku biarkan memanjang.

" _Oh come on, dude._ Kau tahu apa yang di butuhkan seorang pria yang tengah mengalami kejenuhan akan hidupnya yang menjijikan seperti diriku ini, bukan?" ujarku sarkas.

Ravi hanya menatapku dengan tatapan iba. Ia tahu semuanya. Tahu seperti apa kejenuhan akan hidup yang tengah ku alami. Lelaki yang terlalu sering menggonta ganti warna rambutnya itu terkadang mengingatkanku agar menghentikan kebiasaan buruk yang kulakukan. Walau hanya kuanggap bagai angin lalu, namun ia seperti tak pernah bosan mengingatkanku. Aku berani bertaruh, pasti Kahi noona yang menyuruhnya untuk selalu memberiku _wejangan_ yang membosankan itu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berada pada titik terbawah kejenuhanmu, hyung. Berusahalah sedikit merubah tabiat burukmu itu, setidaknya kau harus ingat jika kau a-"

"Adalah pewaris utama Jung Corps dan harus menjaga imej perusahaan dan keluarga besar Jung?" kulihat Ravi yang seakan terkaget saat kalimatnya kupotong,

" _What happened with you, Ravi-ah?_ Jangan bilang _appa_ sudah mencuci otakmu seusai meeting tadi?" sungutku seraya menatapnya penuh emosi.

Ravi hanya menghela nafas panjang. Pasti dia akan meminta maaf setelah ini.

" _I'm sorry_ hyung,"

 _See_ , dia selalu seperti itu. Ayah pasti sudah mencuci otak lelaki di hadapanku ini agar aku bisa menjadi sosok yang lebih jinak. _Huh_ , lebih jinak untuk ia kendalikan? Aku benci pada kedua orang tua ku. Silahkan orang lain menganggap aku anak durhaka atau apapun itu. _I don't care anymore_.

. . . _End Taekwoon POV_

Ravi hanya bisa menatap iba terhadap lelaki yang telah menjadi teman sekaligus kakak baginya itu. Ia tahu bagaimana kehidupan yang di jalani oleh Taekwoon. Lelaki bersurai legam itu menjalani hidup yang terlalu strict dan monoton sepanjang ia mengenal Taekwoon. Tak heran jika pelarian yang Taekwoon pilih adalah bersenang – senang dalam gemerlap club atau bar – bar eksklusif dan berakhir dengan bercinta dengan salah satu dari para wanita jalang yang memang menjajakan diri disana.

Ia sudah berulang kali menyuruh lelaki yang telah ia anggap kakak itu untuk berhenti dari kebiasaan buruknya itu. Namun lagi – lagi opininya hanya akan menjadi angin lalu bagi Taekwoon.

"Aku hanya memberimu saran sebagai orang terdekatmu, hyung," Ravi beranjak berdiri dari kursi dan membenahi kancing jas nya. "-aku mau ke tempat Ken hyung dulu. Tertarik untuk ikut?"

Taekwoon menatap jengah tumpukan dokumen yang harus ia periksa dan puluhan list email yang mengantri di laptopnya. Menarik nafas panjang, lelaki tampan itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengganti kemeja berdarah ku ini," ucapnya sembari berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

 _ **FATED**_

.

.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ken?"

Ravi melirik sejenak pada Taekwoon yang tiba – tiba bersuara di sampingnya. Ia berdeham pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kami baik – baik saja. Hanya sedikit _cek cok_ ringan karena aku melupakan hari jadi kami minggu lalu," ucap Ravi sembari tersenyum geli kala mengingat sang kekasih yang merajuk karena _kepikunan_ nya.

Taekwoon melirik sekilas Ravi yang tersenyum bodoh di balik kemudi mobil. Ravi saat ini tengah mengemudikan BMW i8 miliknya – mengingat mobil Taekwoon masih berada di bengkel atau mungkin dia akan membuat acc untuk membeli mobil baru nantinya - entahlah. Dan juga karena lengan lelaki bersorot tajam itu juga tengah terluka, jadi Ravi mengambil inisiatif untuk mengemudi dengan mobilnya.

"Kau terlihat bahagia bersama Ken," ucap Taekwoon – _out of blue_.

Ravi masih berkedip bingung untuk menanggapi ucapan Taekwoon. Tak biasanya lelaki bersurai kelam itu berbicara hal seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran calon pewaris Jung Corps itu.

"Aku memilih Ken hyung karena memang aku mencintainya. Kau tahu sendiri berapa banyak hal yang ku korbankan untuk dia bukan hyung?"

"Hn. _I know it_ ,"

Ravi berdeham pelan, "Dan kenapa kau tiba – tiba menjadi begitu _mellow_ hari ini, hyung?"

Tuk.

"Aww, hyung! Aku sedang mengemudi," omel Ravi saat kepalanya mendapat jitakan cukup keras.

Lelaki berwajah dingin itu menatap lalu lalang kendaraan dari balik kaca mobil. Sebenarnya ia tak memungkiri jika terkadang ia merasa kesepian. Namun sekali lagi, ego nya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui jika ia merasa kesepian. Hidupnya terlalu diatur dan dia sendiripun tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Haaah," Taekwoon mendesah jengah.

Ravi hanya melirik Taekwoon dari sudut matanya sebelum sebuah pemikiran melintas di otaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mulai serius saja untuk mencari pendamping hidup, hyung?"

Taekwoon menatap Ravi dengan tatapan remeh. "Dan membiarkan diriku terkekang dengan semua adat berkelas ala keluarga ku? _Never!_ "

Ravi tertawa keras hingga ia harus mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Taekwoon begitu membenci keluarganya. Ok, ia memang tahu seperti apa sikap keluarga Taekwoon – setidaknya ia beberapa kali mampir ke rumah Taekwoon saat masih masa sekolah dulu. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana bisa seorang anak bisa begitu membenci keluarga yang membesarkannya dengan semua limpahan harta?

Mereka sudah sampai di caffee milik Ken. Ravi turun setelah memakirkan mobilnya di samping sebuah pot berisi tanaman kamboja – tempat yang di sediakan khusus untuk parkir mobil nya. Taekwoon berjalan di belakang Ravi yang melangkah dengan antusiasme yang melebihi rata – rata. Kadang ia bingung pada Ravi yang tak pernah malu menunjukkan antusiasnya saat bertemu dengan sang kekasih hingga tingkahnya yang berkesan kekanakan bagi siapapun yang melihat.

' _Apa semua orang yang jatuh cinta menjadi idiot seperti dia?_ ' batin Taekwoon.

Ini pertama kalinya Taekwoon ke caffee milik kekasih Ravi itu. Tempatnya sejuk dengan tatanan khas caffee yang berada di Eropa. Ia sempat melirik Ravi yang menghambur memeluk Ken yang berdiri di depan meja kasir.

" _Hello sweetheart_ ," ucap Ravi sembari mengecup pelipis kiri Ken.

"Aigo, kau hampir membuatku jantungan, Ravi-ah," omel Ken sembari menepuk pelan kepala sang kekasih sedangkan Ravi hanya terkekeh

"Aku kan merindukanmu, _sweetheart_ ," ujar Ravi sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Ck, kau baru berpisah denganku tadi pagi, _pabbo-ya_ ,"

"Ehem, aku bukan patung disini," ucap Taekwoon dingin.

Ken berjengit kaget saat menyadari Taekwoon berdiri tak jauh di belakang mereka.

" _Omo_ , kau mengajak Taekwoon hyung kemari?"

"Hm, dia sedang bosan dengan hidupnya," ujar Ravi – _kurang ajar_.

Ken terkekeh pelan. Ia sudah mengenal Taekwoon sejak memulai hubungan bersama Ravi 2 tahun lalu. Kekasihnya itu mengenalkan Taekwoon sebagai seseorang yang telah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Tak jarang juga mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Taekwoon memang sosok yang dingin, namun ia sendiri yakin jika ada kehangatan tersendiri di dalam hati Taekwoon yang sengaja lelaki bertubuh atletis itu sembunyikan.

"Kau mau ku buatkan sesuatu, hyung?"

" _Latte please_ ,"

"Tanpa _syrup_ dan 2 sendok _creamer_?" tebak Ken percaya diri.

Taekwoon hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengeksplor pandangannya ke setiap sudut caffee. Ia cukup kagum dengan selera tata ruang Ken yang memang harus dipuji. Bangunan caffee ini memang cukup luas dan cenderung memanjang ke samping. Tak terlalu banyak barang yang menyolok. Semuanya minimalis yang di padu dengan lukisan – lukisan yang tertata rapi dan nyaman dipandang.

Suasanya siang itu juga cukup senggang mengingat ini masih belum memasuki jam makan siang. Hanya ada beberapa orang – yang Taekwoon tebak adalah mahasiswa dan sebuah keluarga kecil – yang terpencar di beberapa meja. Hingga sorot matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah mengantarkan pesanan pada meja yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk. Sosok itu nampak tak asing di matanya.

"Hyung,"

"Ya?" ucapnya sedikit terkaget pada Ravi yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa kaget begitu?" tanya Ravi bingung.

" _Nothing_. Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya Yunho ajhusshi tadi bertanya tentang kebiasaanmu yang berada di club malam," ujar Ravi pelan – takut menyulut amarah Taekwoon.

Lelaki tampan itu hanya menghela nafas jengah, "Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau masih dengan kebiasaanmu itu. Dan aku tak bisa memberi jawaban pasti," Ravi menarik nafas panjang, "- _I mean,_ ia pasti tahu jika aku berbohong dengan mengatakan kau sudah berhenti. Kau tahu sendiri _appa_ mu itu kan hyung? Dia pasti sudah membuntuti kemanapun kau pergi,"

Taekwoon hanya diam. Ia menatap kosong vas bunga yang berdiri kokoh di tengah meja di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas jengah – entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya sehari ini. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan banyak tekanan dari keluarga juga perusahaan. Dia ingin sekali lari dari kehidupannya yang sekarang. _Sungguh_.

Sorot tajamnya kembali mengedar ke sekeliling. Mengindahkan Ravi yang masih berkicau tentang _wejangan_ rutin terhadap dirinya. Ia akhirnya menemukan sosok yang beberapa saat lalu mengusik kesadarannya. Sosok bertubuh cukup tinggi dengan postur yang cenderung _langsing_ untuk ukuran seorang lelaki.

Taekwoon seakan terseret dalam pusaran aura yang dimiliki sosok itu. Sosok yang tengah melayani beberapa orang dengan senyum merekah bahkan terkadang tawa dari bibir manisnya. Katakan jika Taekwoon sudah gila, tapi itulah yang tengah ia rasakan. Ia mengamati setiap gerak gerik sosok yang tadi pagi baru saja ia selamatkan. _Ya, dia adalah Cha Hakyeon_.

"Apa yang ia lakukan disini?" tanpa sadar Taekwoon menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa barusan, hyung?" tanya Ravi bingung.

Taekwoon menatap Ravi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menunjuk sosok yang masih berbincang dengan salah satu pengunjung caffee itu dengan jarinya.

"Kenapa dia disini?"

Ravi mengikuti arah jari lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu, "Oh, dia Hakyeon hyung. Pelayan di caffee ini. Kenapa memangnya?"

" _Nothing_ ," ucap Taekwoon singkat – dan kembali mengamati setiap gerak gerik Hakyeon dalam diam.

Ia menarik segaris senyum tipis saat melihat interaksi lelaki tan itu dengan gadis cilik – anak salah seorang pengunjung. Ada sesuatu yang spesial dari sosok itu yang bahkan Taekwoon sendiri tak tahu itu apa. Sesuatu yang mampu menyeret perhatian Taekwoon yang sangat jarang ia bagi pada siapapun. Namun yang pasti ia tertarik pada sosok itu.

Tunggu dulu,

' _Sejak kapan aku mengganti orientasiku?_ ' batin Taekwoon berjengit.

"Hyung, Hakyeon hyung," Ravi berteriak sembari melambaikan tangan pada sosok Hakyeon yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat ia duduk bersama Taekwoon.

Sosok bernama Hakyeon itu tersenyum dan nampak mulai melangkah menuju meja tempat Ravi berada.

"Ada apa Ravi-ah? Kau perlu sesuatu?"

Hakyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lain yang duduk di samping Ravi. Sosok itu tengah menatapnya dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. Dan ia mengingat siapa sosok itu.

"L-Leo-sshi?" ucapnya sedikit tergagap.

" _Hallo_ Hakyeon-sshi,"

.

.

 _. . . to be continue_

 _._

 _._

Hello I'm back.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan untuk chapter awal. Hihihihi

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berpartisipasi di kolom review. Dan setelah di kroscek(?) ternyata adalah para senior untuk couple LeoN.

Omo, saya jadi bingung. Terima kasih sudah mau meninggalkan jejaknya. #hug

 _ **Jang Taeyoung**_

Ini sudah saya lanjutkan. Semoga suka ye.. . :)

 _ **Sulli Otter**_

Sengaja mengangkat tema mainstream. Tapi di usahakan agar ga terlalu mainstream. #apaanIni  
Gomawo sudah mampir dan membaca. Semoga suka nee. . . :)

 _ **Kim Eun Seob**_

Ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo buat semangatnya. Semoga suka nee. . :)

 _ **Key Love VIXX**_

Iya ini sudah di lanjut. Semoga suka nee. .. :)

 _ **Zoldyk**_

Thank you buat reviewnya. Hope you like it. ;)

.

.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir di chap prolog kemarin dan sudah meninggalkan review.

Chapter depan akan saya usahakan lebih panjang dan lebih cepat update nya. ;)

Semoga suka dengan chapter ini. Terima kasih untuk partisipasinya.

 _With love,_

 _Flush_


	3. Chapter 2

_**FATED**_

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

Romance

Hurt / Comfort

Man x Man

.

.

 _Chapter 2_

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kalian saling mengenal?"

Ravi menatap Hakyeon dan Taekwoon bergantian. Mereka berempat sudah duduk satu meja. Ken yang baru selesai dengan _latte_ nya beberapa saat lalu juga menatap bingung ke arah dua lelaki yang memiliki warna kulit yang kontras satu sama lain itu.

"Um, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya," Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon yang juga menatapnya dalam diam,

"-kau ingat tadi aku bercerita hampir tertabrak mobil kan, Ken-ah?"

Ken menggangguk _submassive_ , "Hm, tapi kau belum meneruskan cerita mu, hyung,"

"Tunggu dulu," Ravi menyela dan menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan aneh,

"-jangan bilang kalau hyung orang yang di selamatkan oleh lelaki _expressionless_ ini,"

Tuk.

"Aish, sakit hyung," Ravi mengadu sakit saat Taekwoon menjitak kepalanya – _lagi_.

Hakyeon menahan tawanya sedang Ken sudah lebih dulu tertawa dan tak memperdulikan kekasihnya yang mengadu kesakitan.

"Ya, Leo-sshi sudah menyelamatkan ku tadi pagi," ucap Hakyeon sambil tersenyum tulus.

Percaya atau tidak, Taekwoon sempat merasakan desir hangat di relung hatinya. Ia bahkan memutuskan untuk menatap ke arah lain dan menghindari kontak mata dengan lelaki tan itu pada akhirnya.

" _Wait a minute_ , Leo-sshi?" Ravi menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan bingung,

"-sejak kapan kau menggunakan nama itu lagi, hyung?"

Taekwoon memutar bola matanya jengah, " _Shut up, Kim Ravi,_ "

Hakyeon menatap kedua lelaki bertubuh gagah yang tengah berdebat itu dengan tatapan bingung. Ken yang mengerti hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan berdeham pelan.

"Dia Jung Taekwoon hyung, sahabat dekat Ravi yang bahkan sudah seperti kakak sendiri yang sering ku ceritakan padamu selama ini," Ken menarik sesimpul senyum saat Hakyeon akhirnya mulai paham,

"-ia menggunakan nama Leo saat menuntut ilmu di America bersama Ravi dulu, hyung,"

"Ow, Jung Taekwoon," ucap Hakyeon – _membeo_.

Taekwoon yang merasa di panggil menatap Hakyeon dan di balas dengan cengiran lucu oleh lelaki yang lebih kurus darinya itu. Ia hanya balik menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang membuat lelaki tan itu buru – buru mengalihkan pandangan – _mungkin karena takut_.

' _How cute you're_ ' batin Taekwoon geli.

Hari itu Taekwoon memutuskan untuk tak masuk kerja sekalian. Beralasan mengurusi mobil nya dan beberapa masalah kecil di luar, ia yakin besok sang ayah pasti akan berkunjung ke kantornya – meminta penjelasan. Taekwoon tak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. Hari itu dia habiskan seharian di café milik Ken. Menghabiskan waktu untuk membahas proyek usaha kecil yang akan di rintis bersama sang sahabat – Ravi.

Ya, dia memang memiliki pemikiran untuk membuka usaha lain di bidang transportasi, dengan dalih Ravi yang memegang kendali. Ia akan mensupport semua pendanaan. Namun Taekwoon bukan lah orang yang tanpa perhitungan. Ia tahu jika sang ayah pasti tengah memantau pengeluarannya selama ini. Ia pandai – pandai mencari cela agar sang ayah tak tahu jika ia tengah merintis usaha sendiri di luar Jung Corps yang tengah ia kelola.

Taekwoon meneguk latte nya yang ketiga saat hari sudah beranjak gelap. Ia melirik arlojinya dan benar saja jarum jam nya sudah menunjuk ke angka 8 malam. Beberapa pegawai café juga tengah bergegas membersihkan beberapa sudut ruangan yang kotor. Jujur saja, walau ia sedari siang tadi membahas soal bisnis nya bersama Ravi, namun ia juga mencuri kesempatan untuk melirik lelaki tan yang tengah sibuk melayani pelanggan.

Ada sesuatu yang lain pada diri Hakyeon itu yang membuat _atensi_ Taekwoon hanya tertuju pada tiap gerak lelaki berkulit gelap itu. Sesuatu yang baru dan asing, namun Taekwoon justru tertarik untuk membiarkan pikirannya tenggelam bersamanya.

"Kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri, hyung?"

Ravi menatap khawatir Taekwoon yang sudah akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia sengaja menyuruh pihak bengkel untuk mengantar mobilnya ke café Ken agar bisa ia gunakan saat pulang. Taekwoon masuk kedalam mobilnya dan beralih menatap Ravi yang tengah berkerut alis di luar mobilnya.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, _dude_. Tak perlu berlebihan," ujar Taekwoon datar.

Ravi memasang tampang kesal namun pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok Hakyeon yang baru keluar dari café sembari merapatkan mantelnya dari kejauhan.

"Hakyeon hyung," teriak Ravi sembari melambaikan tangan.

Lelaki tan itu menatap bingung namun tetap berjalan mendekat ke arah Ravi sembari membenarkan tas _selempang_ nya.

" _Waeyyo_?"

Ravi tersenyum bodoh, "Kau bisa mengemudikan mobil kan hyung?"

"Hm, aku cukup mahir. Kenapa?"

" _Assa,_ kalau begitu tolong kau antar Taekwoon hyung pulang. Setahuku arah rumah kalian sama, bukan?" ucap lelaki berambut biru cerah.

Taekwoon menghela nafas jengah, "Kau berlebihan, Ravi-ah. _I'm fucking fine right now,_ "

"Wow wow, _no more curse,_ hyung. Aku hanya menyarankan sesuatu yang baik," Ravi berbalik menatap Hakyeon yang sedari tadi diam dengan tatapan bingungnya, "-kalau begitu hyung biar diantar pulang oleh Taekwoon hyung. Hitung – hitung hyung juga mengawasi Singa minim ekspresi itu kalau saja ia tak mampu berkendara,"

Taekwoon menghela nafas panjang, " _Fine_. _You win this time, pighead_ ," tak menghiraukan tatapan membunuh lelaki yang memiliki tattoo di lengan kanan nya itu

"-kau, cepatlah masuk," ia beralih menatap Hakyeon yang berdiri kikuk di samping Ravi.

Hakyeon hanya bisa mengikuti perintah Taekwoon dan masuk ke kursi penumpang di samping lelaki bersorot tajam itu. Lelaki kurus itu berpikir, bagaimanapun Taekwoon terluka karena dia. Jadi sudah seharusnya ia menurut dengan keinginan Ravi agar ia menemani Taekwoon pulang.

"Hati – hati di jalan, _hyung-deul_ ," teriak Ravi sembari melambaikan tangan saat mobil Taekwoon sudah bergerak keluar dari arena café.

.

.

 _ **FATED**_

.

.

. . .

 _Senyap._

Suasana dalam mobil audi R8 itu nampak senyap. Baik Hakyeon maupun Taekwoon sama – sama memilih diam. Jujur saja, Hakyeon kurang begitu suka dengan suasana canggung seperti sekarang. Ia adalah pribadi yang ceria dan riang, sehingga dia sebenarnya ingin membuka obrolan. Namun niatnya urung saat melirik mimik datar lelaki di sampingnya itu.

"Haah,"

Taekwoon melirik sekilas lelaki tan yang entah ke berapa kalinya menghela nafas panjang itu.

"Kau bosan?"

"Eh?" Hakyeon berjengit kaget saat lelaki di sampingnya tiba – tiba bersuara.

" _A-aniyo_ , hanya sedikit lelah," bantah Hakyeon pelan.

" _You're bad liar_ ," gumam Taekwoon geli.

"Apa kau bilang?"

" _Forget it_ ," Taekwoon menoleh ke arah Hakyeon,

"-berapa lama kau bekerja dengan Ken?"

"Um, kurang lebih 2 tahun. Sejak pertama kali café itu buka, aku sudah bekerja disana," ujar Hakyeon – antusias.

Taekwoon hanya menjawabnya dengan berdengung pelan.

"Ken bilang, Leo-sshi menjalankan perusahaan besar saat ini. Benarkah itu?" tanya lelaki tan itu – berusaha membuka percakapan.

"Berhenti memanggilku seformal itu. Bukankah kita seumuran?" Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon dengan raut kurang suka,

"-dan ya, aku memang memimpin perusahaan. Milik ayahku,"

"Hehehe, _mianhe_." Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon antusias,

"-woah, pasti ayahmu pasti bangga kau sudah bisa menggantikannya di usiamu yang masih muda,"

"Huh, kau pikir begitu?" ucap Taekwoon dengan sedikit nada sarkas.

"Tentu saja, bukankah itu semua yang di pikirkan para orang tua? Anaknya yang sudah bisa menghasilkan banyak pundi – pundi dari apa yang di kerjakan?" ucap Hakyeon – polos.

' _Andai saja memang seperti itu, Hakyeon-ah_ ,' batin Taekwoon.

Hakyeon yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi lelaki tampan itu menjadi suram lantas merasa bersalah. Ia yakin lelaki bertulang pipi tinggi itu memiliki masalah tersendiri dengan keluarganya. Ia mencoba mencari subjek lain sebagai pengalihan pembicaraan mereka.

"Leo-ah, apa kau tahu jika Ravi dan Ken memutuskan akan menikah tahun ini?"

" _Mworago?_ " Taekwoon menoleh ke arah Hakyeon dengan tatapan _horror_ yang membuat lelaki tan di sampingnya terkikik geli.

"Astaga tak perlu sekaget itu, Leo-ah," Hakyeon tersenyum geli,

"-kupikir kau sudah tahu. Tapi melihat ekspresimu barusan, sepertinya mereka belum memberitahumu,"

Taekwoon menghela nafas panjang, "Tak kukira mereka sudah sejauh itu,"

" _Waeyyo_? Memang kenapa jika mereka menikah?"

" _Well you know_ , negara ini bahkan masih menganut _norma ketidakpantasan_ untuk hal tabu semacam hubungan seperti mereka," ucap Taekwoon – _itu kalimat terpanjangnya hari ini_.

Hakyeon tertawa. Dan itu membuat kedua alis Taekwoon bertaut bingung. Lelaki tan itu bahkan menitikan setitik air mata di sudut matanya. Entah karena tawanya atau _justru tangis?_

" _Is there something funny?_ "

" _Mian_ ," Hakyeon menyeka sudut matanya yang berair dan merubah raut wajahnya lalu menatap keluar jendela,

"-kenapa doktrin seperti itu masih saja berlaku di negara maju seperti ini,"

" _Huh_?"

"Kau tak harus memandang norma yang sesungguhnya tercipta hanya sebagai pembatas," Hakyeon menoleh menatap Taekwoon dengan wajah tenang dan sorot mata sendu,

"-bahagia tak mengharuskan mu berada dalam _kepantasan_ , Leo-ah,"

Ucapan itu seakan menohok ulu hati Taekwoon. Ia mungkin lebih berpendidikan daripada lelaki di sampingnya. Tapi Hakyeon, dia memandang sesuatu dengan sudut padang yang bahkan tak pernah Taekwoon pelajari dalam setiap mata kuliah yang pernah ia tempu dulu. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Taekwoon terkagum pada sosok tan di sampingnya. _His mature viewpoint_.

"Ah, itu rumah ku,"

Suara Hakyeon berhasil menyeret kembali fokus Taekwoon yang sempat berada di tempat lain. Ia menatap rumah yang di maksud Hakyeon. Hanya sebuah rumah kecil dengan cat yang di dominasi warna kuning cerah. Sangat berbeda dengan rumah keluarganya yang lebih mirip masion militer ketimbang di sebut sebuah rumah.

" _Gomawo_ untuk tumpangannya, Leo-ah," Hakyeon mulai sibuk melepas _seatbelt_ nya,

"-hah, jika Ravi tahu kalau justru kau yang mengantarku pulang, dia pasti mengomel besok pagi,"

Taekwoon tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu jangan beritahu dia, _pabbo-ya_ ,"

"Ck, kau mengatai ku sekarang, _huh_?" ucap Hakyeon dengan wajah kesal yang terlihat lucu bagi Taekwoon.

Taekwoon terkekeh pelan. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini ia tersenyum bahkan tertawa untuk lelaki tan itu. Hari nya terasa sedikit berbeda hari ini. Dan itu semua berkat lelaki manis yang kini sudah berada di luar mobilnya sembari melambai tangan sebagai perpisahan.

 _BRAKK_

Taekwoon sudah akan memundurkan mobilnya saat suara itu menyapa pendengarannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rumah Hakyeon dan mendapati _scene_ yang membuat darah nya mendidih. Lelaki tan itu disana. Duduk berlutut memegangi kaki seorang lelaki paruh baya – yang Taekwoon duga adalah ayah Hakyeon. Ada sebuah koper yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh bersimpuh Hakyeon.

Ia menatap miris Hakyeon yang terlihat berlutut dan memohon penuh tangis. Ia bisa mendengar samar – samar teriakan ayah Hakyeon yang pada intinya mengusir lelaki tan itu dari hadapannya. Jemarinya memegang erat kemudi mobil hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih. Dan melihat Hakyeon disiram air, di ludahi bahkan di tendang, saat itu Taekwoon memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya.

"Pergi kau dasar anak jalang," lelaki paruh baya itu menendang tubuh Hakyeon yang sudah tak berdaya.

"S-sakit _appa_ ," ringis Hakyeon kesakitan.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku _appa_. Aku tak sudi punya anak menjijikan seperti kau," lelaki itu masih dengan kalap menendang tubuh ringkih itu,

"-dasar anak tak tahu di untung. Kau pikir berapa besar uang yang ku keluarkan untuk ibumu dulu, _huh_? Kau bahkan tak bisa mengembalikannya, kan? Dasar tidak berguna,"

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul kepala Hakyeon, namun aksinya terhenti saat seseorang mencekal tangannya dengan cengkeraman kuat hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Hentikan,"

Suara dingin Taekwoon membuat nyali lelaki yang tak lain ayah Hakyeon itu menciut. Tatapan tajam nan dingin lelaki tampan itu seakan mampu membuat lubang di kepalanya jika ia tak menghentikan aksi penganiayaan nya terhadap Hakyeon.

Menghempas keras tangan si lelaki tua, Taekwoon bergegas membantu Hakyeon berdiri. " _Gwenchana?_ "

Hakyeon hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia meringis menahan rasa sakit di perut dan punggungnya – tempat sang ayah menendang secara brutal beberapa saat lalu. Taekwoon menatap miris Hakyeon yang tertatih berdiri dengan bantuannya.

"Siapa kau? Kekasih si anak jalang ini, _huh_?"

Taekwoon sudah akan menonjok lelaki tua di hadapannya itu jika bukan karena tangan Hakyeon yang menggenggam lengannya.

"Cih, tak kusangka jalang seperti dia masih saja ada yang mau. Dan apa kau orang kaya?" ucap lelaki itu meremehkan.

Ingin rasanya Taekwoon merobek mulut menjijikan lelaki itu. Namun ia tetaplah seorang Jung yang pandai berpikir tenang bagaimanapun panas suasana hatinya.

"Berapa?" tanya Taekwoon tiba – tiba.

" _Huh_?"

"Berapa uang yang anda keluarkan selama ini untuk Hakyeon dan _umma_ nya?"

Hakyeon menatap lelaki disampingnya dengan pandangan kaget. Taekwoon sempat mendengar ucapan lelaki tua itu tentang uang yang ia keluarkan untuk membiayai ibu Hakyeon. Walau ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun ia tetap tak bisa berdiam diri menyaksikan lelaki tan itu di siksa seperti tadi.

"Ck, _wae?_ Kau ingin membayarnya, _huh_?" Hakyeon mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Taekwoon – namun lelaki tampan itu menghiraukannya dan masih beradu tatapan tajam dengan ayahnya,

"-asal kau tahu, aku menghabiskan 200 juta won untuk membiayai _umma_ nya yang penyakitan itu sebelum akhirnya ia mati,"

Rasanya hati Hakyeon begitu teriris mendengar penuturan lelaki paruh baya itu. Bukan, bukan karena yang dikatakannya adalah kenyataan. Namun ia merasa tak berguna selama ini setelah semua yang ia lakukan demi menebus uang yang di keluarkan ayah tirinya itu.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar,"

"Leo-ah," Hakyeon mencekal lengan Taekwoon yang hendak berjalan dan menggelengkan kepalanya – seakan meminta lelaki tampan itu untuk tak melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan.

" _It's okay_. Percayalah padaku,"

Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu melangkah menuju mobilnya. Mencari selembaran cek yang biasa ia simpan di tas kerjanya. Setelah menulis sebaris angka yang sesuai ia beralih ke bangku belakang dan meraih mantel yang biasa ia letakan disana. Ia berjalan kembali ke rumah Hakyeon.

"Ini. Sesuai dengan apa yang anda keluarkan untuk _umma_ Hakyeon,"

Taekwoon menyerahkan selembar cek senilai 200 juta pada lelaki tua itu. Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan reaksi kegirangan ayah Hakyeon. Fokusnya hanya pada lelaki tan yang menatapnya dengan mata berair. Betapa menyedihkannya Hakyeon saat ini di matanya. Pakaiannya basah dan kotor. Ia menyampirkan mantel yang ia bawa ke tubuh kecil itu.

"Leo-ah, kau tak perlu-"

"Sssst, _it's okay._ Kita pergi dari sini sekarang," ucap Taekwoon lembut sembari meraih koper Hakyeon yang tergeletak di tanah dan menuntun lelaki tan itu menuju mobilnya.

.

.

 _ **FATED**_

.

.

 _Piiip_

 _Cklek_.

Pintu apartment mewah itu terbuka setelah Taekwoon memasukan password kombinasinya. Ia menenteng koper Hakyeon sembari menuntun pemiliknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau harus segera mengganti baju. Pakaianmu basah, kau bisa kena flu," Taekwoon melepas sepatunya dan menenteng koper Hakyeon menuju ruang tamu,

"-ada satu kamar kosong disini. Kau bisa tinggal disini sementara,"

Lelaki tampan itu menyadari tak ada sahutan lantas menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Hakyeon yang masih berdiri di sudut ruang tamu dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Hakyeon-ah,"

" _Wae_?"

" _Huh_?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon dengan wajah berderai air mata,

"-a-aku, aku adalah orang menjijikan seperti yang di katakan _appa_. Kenapa kau menolongku, Leo-ah?"

Ada rasa sakit yang menikam hati Taekwoon saat melihat betapa rapuhnya lelaki tan di depannya saat ini. Ia meletakkan koper di tangannya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Hakyeon.

Greep.

Pelukan.

Hanya itu yang bisa Taekwoon lakukan. Ia tak pandai menenangkan hati seseorang. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa ia membiarkan dirinya mencampuri masalah lelaki yang tengah menangis dalam pelukannya itu. Bukankah ia adalah orang yang acuh terhadap urusan orang lain? Lalu kenapa mau repot - repot ia menceburkan diri ke dalam masalah Hakyeon?

Ia baru mengenal Hakyeon tadi pagi. Namun lelaki tan itu sudah berhasil menjungkir balikkan harinya hanya dengan eksistensinya di dekat Taekwoon. Taekwoon tahu mungkin ia terdengar menggelikan, namun ia tak ingin melihat lelaki manis itu menangis dan terlihat menyedihkan seperti saat ini.

"Kau tak menjijikkan, Hakyeon-ah," Taekwoon mempererat pelukannya,

"-aku memang tak tahu apapun. Tapi percayalah, aku hanya tak ingin kau tersiksa bersama lelaki tak berhati nurani yang telah menganiayamu itu,"

Taekwoon melepas pelukannya dan memegang lembut kedua bahu kecil Hakyeon.

"Kau tak perlu merasa terbebani. Aku ikhlas membantu mu. Kau bisa tinggal disini sampai kapanpun," ucap Taekwoon dengan segaris senyum tipis.

Taekwoon membiarkan seluruh emosi yang selama ini tersekat dalam hatinya perlahan menyeruak keluar. Ia tak pernah berlaku lembut pada siapapun sebelumnya. Otak dan hatinya seakan sudah membuat doktrin untuk tak berlaku lembut pada siapapun. Bahkan pada Ravi yang notabenenya adalah orang yang paling ia percaya. Dan pada lelaki yang beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya ini, ia melanggar peraturan yang ia buat untuk hidupnya.

Hakyeon memeluk kembali lelaki tampan itu, " _Gomawo_ , Leo-ah,"

.

.

.

Taekwoon bangun pagi itu dengan suara berisik di luar kamarnya. Ia melirik jam di meja nakas samping ranjangnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Ia baru akan ke kantor jam 8 nanti, mengingat ia baru ada meeting nanti sekitar jam 9. Menggeliat malas, ia menendang asal selimutnya yang sudah tak berbentuk di ujung ranjang besarnya.

Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan tubuh bagian atas yang _topless_. Ia memang tak terlalu suka memakai pakaian ketika tidur. Ia biasa menggunakan celana tidur atau bahkan telanjang setelah sesi bercintanya dengan para wanita bayaran. Mengingat kebiasaan liarnya itu, Taekwoon hanya menghela nafas jengah di hadapan cermin kamar mandi.

Selesai dengan urusan membersihkan diri, Taekwoon berganti pakaian kasual dan berjalan keluar kamar. Langkahnya langsung tertuju ke arah dapur tempat suara berisik yang membuatnya terbangun tadi. Dan disana ia mendapati sosok tan yang tengah berkutat dengan penggorengan di hadapannya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Hakyeon berjengit kaget.

"Astaga, kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung, Leo-ah," lelaki tan itu mengelus dadanya dramatisir,

"-aku sedang membuat sarapan untuk kita. Dan itu, aku membuatkan mu kopi di meja. Semoga tak terlalu manis," ucap Hakyeon sembari menyengir lucu.

Taekwoon bergumam pelan dan duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur itu. Meraih cangkir berisi cairan hitam pekat itu dan meminumnya dalam diam.

' _Lumayan juga_ , _'_ batinnya.

Ia duduk diam dan mengawasi Hakyeon yang sibuk membuat sesuatu yang ia yakini adalah sandwich – karena ia sempat melirik apa yang di buat lelaki tan itu tadi.

"Maaf sudah lancang mengobrak – abrik isi kulkas dan dapurmu," ucap Hakyeon sembari meletakan sepiring sandwich dan sausage ke hadapannya,

"-aku tak tahu apa yang kau suka. Jadi hanya ku buatkan itu. Lagi pula kemampuan memasakku terlalu _pas – pas'an_ ,"

Taekwoon menatap piring di hadapannya. Dua potong sandwich telur dan beberapa biji sausage dengan saus berbentuk senyum di bagian atas piring besarnya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat itu.

"Apa kau selalu meletakan senyum menggelikan ini di setiap sarapanmu?"

"Eh? Tentu saja, agar kita bisa memulai hari dengan senyuman. Itu yang di ajarkan _umma_ ku," ucap Hakyeon polos.

Lelaki tampan itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Dan memulai sarapannya. Hakyeon duduk di kursi berseberangan darinya dengan sarapan yang sama, namun dengan ukuran porsi yang jauh lebih sedikit. Taekwoon yakin lelaki itu memang tak terlalu banyak makan. Karena ia tahu jumlah bahan makanan di kulkasnya lebih dari cukup untuk membuat sarapan yang sama porsi dengan miliknya.

Taekwoon menikmati sarapannya dalam diam sembari berkutat dengan ponselnya – memeriksa beberapa email yang masuk. Ia memang tak pernah sarapan di rumah. Biasanya ia hanya akan membuat kopi sebelum berangkat kerja dan lebih memilih merepotkan Seojong – sekretaris nya – untuk membelikannya sarapan di kantin kantor atau rumah makan langganannya.

"Um Leo-ah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Hakyeon pelan.

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon dan menelan sarapannya, " _Go ahead_ ,"

"Tentang uang yang kau berikan pada _appa_ , aku akan mencicilnya dengan gaji ku perbulan. Bagaimanapun itu adalah hutang bagiku," ucap Hakyeon pelan,

"-dan aku akan segera mencari tempat tinggal agar tak merepotkanmu,"

Taekwoon tampak diam dan berpikir.

"Kau bisa bekerja padaku,"

" _Huh_?"

"Kau bisa tinggal disini dan mengurusi semua kebutuhanku. Berberes rumah dan memasak untuk ku setiap hari," ucap Taekwoon – _enteng_.

"Tapi, Leo-ah,"

"Kalau kau menolak, maka akan ku buat berbunga uang yang telah kuberikan,"

"Yah, tega sekali kau," ucap Hakyeon kesal.

"Lagi pula, siapa suruh kau untuk membayar. Aku kan sudah bilang, bahwa aku ikhlas membantumu,"

Taekwoon hanya mengangkat bahunya – _acuh_ – dan kembali berkutat dengan sarapannya. Hakyeon hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah lelaki tampan itu. Siapa sangka, di balik tampilan dingin dan menakutkannya, lelaki bermata tajam itu adalah sosok yang hangat dan begitu peduli. Ia mungkin belum mengenal Taekwoon lebih jauh. Tapi ia yakin, Taekwoon adalah pria yang baik.

Merasa di tatap, Taekwoon mendongak dan memandang Hakyeon, " _Wae_?"

" _Jeongmal gomawo,_ Leo-ah," ucap Hakyeon dengan senyuman tulus nan menawan.

Taekwoon hanya bisa terpaku. Degup jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan dan nafasnya entah mengapa mendadak bergemuruh. Ia bahkan lupa jika ia tengah mengunyah makanan, alhasil ia pun tersedak.

" _Uhuk, , uhukk_ ,"

"Yah, kau kenapa?" Hakyeon panik dan beranjak dari kursinya.

Ia kini menepuk – nepuk pelan tengkuk lelaki tampan yang tengah terbatuk itu. Dan bergegas mengambil segelas air putih untuk Taekwoon.

"Ck, kau tak perlu buru – buru makannya Leo-ah," Hakyeon mengomeli kecerobohan lelaki tampan di hadapannya dan kembali berkutat dengan sarapannya yang sempat terjeda.

Taekwoon mengulas segaris tipis senyuman di bibirnya saat Hakyeon masih dengan setia mengomelinya agar lebih berhati – hati saat makan. Ia bahkan mulai bercerita tentang seseorang yang meninggal hanya karena tersedak. Ia mengamati bagaimana lelaki berparas manis itu dalam diam. Sejujurnya apa yang telah membuat dirinya menjadi begitu peduli pada Hakyeon?

Mereka baru bertemu kurang dari 24 jam kemarin dan dia sudah mengeluarkan uang 200 juta won untuk lelaki tan itu. Taekwoon bukan orang yang perhitungan. _But come on dude_ , 200 juta won bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit. Dan pagi ini ia menemukan dirinya bersantap pagi bersama sosok itu dengan rileks nya. Berbincang sesuatu yang awalnya tak bertopik yang bahkan mampu membuatnya mengulas senyuman. Diulangi, _senyuman_.

 _There must be something wrong with Taekwoon brain_.

.

.

 _. . . to be continue_

 _._

 _._

Hello reader yang budiman.

Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan FF tak jelas ini? #tampar

Maaf jika saya terlalu lama mempublish kelanjutan cerita nya. Maklum sibuk dengan urusan duniawi. :)

Tapi terima kasih untuk partisipasinya di kolom review kemarin. Saya tersanjung, ternyata masih ada yg mau meninggalkan jejak untuk newbie yang baru netes macem saya. Hehehehehe

Thanks to :

 **Jang Taeyoung** **VIXX Noona** **Key Love VIXX** **Hakyeon Jung** **| kys134 | Hakyeonchoco |** **inyezreceel92** **| Guest**

Sebenarnya kemarin sempet ada yg PM soal identitas saya. Katanya ga percaya kalo saya author baru di FFn. #CurCol

Dan sebenarnya memang benar. Saya author dari fandom lain yang tengah menghilang terombang ambing angin dan nemplok di pelukan singa datar. #plak

Yang pasti saya Cuma ingin share coretan tangan ga jelas saya dengan harapan, bisa menghibur reader yang berkenan baca. #abaikan

.

Cukup sekian dari saya, kalau ada yang mau berkenalan atau sekedar say hello, saya ga gigit kok.

Bisa sapa saya di kolom PM. #PedeBenget

.

.

 _With love,_

 _Flush_


	4. Chapter 3

_**FATED**_

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

Romance

Hurt / Comfort

Man x Man

.

.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

.

.

"Pagi Leo-ah,"

Sapaan manis itu selalu terdengar setiap hari selama beberapa bulan terakhir di apartment Taekwoon. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Cha Hakyeon, lelaki tan – yang tengah berkutat dengan bahan makanan di dapur – yang sudah menjadi asisten rumah tangga seorang Jung Taekwoon. Entahlah, panggilan itu terasa aneh. Tapi memang apa lagi panggilan untuknya yang lebih pantas ketimbang asisten rumah tangga? _Asisten pribadi?_

Ia setuju untuk bekerja kepada lelaki bermarga Jung itu sebagai imbalan atas uang senilai 200 juta won yang di berikan lelaki berparas tampan itu kepada ayah tirinya tempo hari. Dan sejak saat itu pula, setiap hari ia harus mengurus keperluan lelaki bertubuh atletis itu. Mulai dari berberes apartment mewah itu hingga mengurus keperluan _perut pemiliknya_.

"Kau masak apa?" tanya Taekwoon setelah mengakhiri rutinitas paginya – meminum secangkir kopi.

"Omlet sayur dan asparagus?" jawab Hakyeon – ragu dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Taekwoon hampir saja menyemburkan kopi dalam mulut nya, jika saja ia tak melihat raut wajah Hakyeon yang begitu serius dengan _mahakarya_ nya di penggorengan. Menu itu terdengar aneh di telinga Taekwoon. Setahunya, asparagus lebih cocok bersanding dengan segala jenis daging yang di panggang atau di bakar. _Dan di jadikan sup tentu saja_.

Ia sempat melirik omlet yang di buat oleh Hakyeon. Entahlah, benda itu cukup layak di sebut omlet atau tidak. Terlalu banyak sayur disana, hingga membuat lelaki tan itu kesusahan sendiri ketika harus membalik ke sisi yang lain.

Pewaris Jung Corps itu tahu jika Hakyeon memang tak sebegitu pandai untuk urusan dapur. 2 bulan tinggal bersama, setidaknya cukup untuk menilai kemampuan memasak lelaki berpipi _chubby_ itu. Namun tak bisa ia pungkiri jika ada beberapa masakan Hakyeon yang cukup layak untuk di katakan enak. Misalnya sandwich telur dan _jjapaguri_ buatan lelaki tan itu yang berhasil memikat lidahnya.

"Ken bilang gampang membuat omlet sayur," Hakyeon meletakkan sepiring omlet yang cukup berbentuk kepada Taekwoon,

"-tapi ternyata tak segampang omongannya," sedang ia sendiri menatap miris piring nya yang berisi omlet yang _gagal_.

Taekwoon hanya bergumam tak jelas dan mulai menyendok sarapannya ketika Hakyeon masih mengomel tentang resep dari kekasih Ravi yang menurutnya tak segampang yang ia dengar. Alis lelaki tampan itu langsung berkerut dalam dan matanya hampir terpejam merasakan rasa yang menyeruak di dalam indera pengecapnya. Hakyeon yang melihat ekspresi aneh Taekwoon, lantas menjadi cemas.

"Wae?"

Lelaki bersorot mata tajam itu menelan makanannya dengan sedikit terpaksa,

"Ini asin," lalu meraih cangkir kopinya dan meneguknya cepat.

"Jeongmalyyo?" ucap Hakyeon tak percaya dan mulai menyendok sarapannya.

Detik berikutnya rasa asin membuncah hampir di seluruh penjuru mulutnya. Cepat – cepat ia berlari ke arah kulkas dan mengambil sekotak _banana milk_ yang beberapa bulan ini pasti tersedia di dalam kulkas milik Taekwoon. Hakyeon meneguk cepat cairan putih kekuningan itu hingga beberapa tetes mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Sedang disisi lain Taekwoon mengulas segaris senyum tipis melihat tingkah Hakyeon. Ia tak bohong. Omlet itu memang terasa asin. Seperti menelan satu sendok garam saat ia memakannya tadi.

"Mian, Leo-ah. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menuangkan garam tadi," Hakyeon menggaruk belakang kepalanya – kikuk,

"-kau mau aku buatkan _cornflakes_ atau yang lain?"

Segaris senyum itu masih disana, " _Nope, it's_ okay. Mungkin saus tomat akan sedikit membantu,"

"Aniya. Kau bisa sakit perut jika memakan benda ini," ucap Hakyeon sembari meraih piring Taekwoon.

Namun gerakannya terhenti saat Taekwoon menggenggam tangannya di ujung piring yang sudah berhasil ia raih. Hakyeon menatap lelaki tampan itu dengan tanda tanya. Sedang disisi lain Taekwoon merasakan hal yang lain. Lelaki tampan itu masih menatap tangan mereka yang bertumpukan. Ada senyap yang sejenak membekap keduanya.

 _It was their first skinship_.

Tangan lelaki tan itu terasa hangat di telapak tangan Taekwoon yang selalu dingin. Sejak beberapa bulan tinggal bersama, keduanya memang jarang bahkan tak pernah bersentuhan secara langsung. Mereka sama – sama lelaki, jadi Taekwoon pikir untuk apa berinteraksi dengan sentuhan.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Entahlah, rasanya nyaman dan ingin sekali Taekwoon membiarkan tangannya tetap tertaut dengan tangan tan itu. Tangan itu terasa begitu pas dalam genggamannya. Ia masih tak bergerak hingga suara Hakyeon membuat kesadarannya terseret kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Leo-ah?"

"Huh?"

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Aku mau mengganti benda mengerikan ini dengan sesuatu yang layak untuk kau makan," ucap Hakyeon – _lugu_.

Menyadari apa yang di katakan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan itu, Taekwoon menyingkirkan tangannya dengan cepat. Berdeham pelan – berusaha mengakhiri _kekikukan_ – ia menatap diam Hakyeon yang mulai berkutat di _pantry_.

"Tolong buatkan roti dengan selai cokelat saja," Hakyeon menoleh menatap Taekwoon,

"-aku mau mandi dan ganti baju dulu,"

Taekwoon melangkah menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Hakyeon yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Menutup pintunya dan bersandar di balik benda kayu yang sudah tertutup itu, Taekwoon berusaha menggendalikan buncahan emosi di dadanya.

Dadanya terasa bergemuruh pasca ketidak sengajaannya saat menggenggam tangan Hakyeon tadi. Sesuatu yang asing yang entah mengapa menyeruak dalam dirinya. Getaran aneh yang selalu hadir di setiap interaksinya dengan lelaki tan itu beberapa bulan terakhir.

" _What happened with me?_ " tanya lelaki tampan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mungkin bisa menampik hal itu selama ini. Tapi untuk kejadian barusan, ia tak bisa membutakan dirinya lagi. Ada sesuatu yang baru perlahan hadir dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan hangat direlung hatinya. _Sesuatu yang selalu ia rindukan?_

" _Aaaarrgghhh_ ,"

Taekwoon menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Frustasi akan semua perasaan baru yang menyeruak dari dalam hati bahkan pikirannya yang ia sendiri tak mampu mendeskripsikan apa itu.

"Leo-ah? Kau kenapa?"

Suara Hakyeon terdengar cemas dari balik pintu kamar Taekwoon. Sepertinya ia tak sadar jika teriakannya barusan cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh lelaki tan itu.

" _N-no, it's okay. Don't worry, Hakyeon-ah_ ,"

Ia berteriak balik menjawab pertanyaan Hakyeon. Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari kamarnya, Hakyeon pasti sudah kembali ke dapur – pikirnya. Lelaki tampan itu mengacak kasar surai kelamnya. Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tak pernah merasa se _mellow_ sekarang. Membiarkan sebuah hal kecil mampu mengacak – acak _mood_ nya yang selalu stabil.

Lelaki tampan itu berdiri di depan wastafel kamar mandi. Menatap langsung surainya yang masih meneteskan air – _mengingat ia baru selesai dengan sesi mandi nya_. Mencoba menyelami hatinya lewat pantulan diri dalam cermin di hadapannya. Mencoba mencari titik dimana sebuah kelemahan yang beberapa minggu terakhir mampu membuat emosinya tak stabil.

"Hahh,"

Desah nafas jengah itu menjadi akhir tak berujung _self-correction_ yang ia lakukkan. Ia menyerah. Ia tak mampu menemukan titik itu. Ini kali pertama, ia – _Jung Taekwoon_ – tak mampu menyelami hatinya yang bahkan selama ini mampu ia kendalikan. Mencoba tak menghiraukan jerit hatinya yang tak deskripsi, lelaki tampan itu memilih untuk kembali ke rutinitasnya.

Selesai dengan urusan berpakaiannya, Taekwoon melangkah keluar kamar dan langsung menuju dapur sembari menenteng tas kerjanya. Ia harus rapat pagi ini. Ia sempat mengirim pesan pada Ravi agar lelaki bermata sayu itu menemui dirinya seusai rapat nanti dalam langkahnya menuju dapur.

"Makanlah dulu, Leo-ah,"

Taekwoon menatap meja yang sudah tersedia seporsi roti berselai cokelat dan cangkir kopinya juga sudah terisi kembali. Ia duduk dan mulai makan dalam diam. Sedang bola matanya masih memperhatikan Hakyeon yang sedang mencuci piring – membelakanginya. Lelaki bersorot tajam itu membiarkan pikirannya mengobservasi subjek di hadapannya itu.

Tak ada yang spesial dalam diri lelaki itu. Hanya seorang berjenis sama dengan dirinya yang memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih kecil darinya. Dengan kulit tan dan lekuk tubuh yang sejujurnya terlihat menggoda.

 _Wait a minute_ ,

 _Apa dia baru saja berpikir jika tubuh Hakyeon menggoda?_

Taekwoon hampir saja tersedak karena pemikirannya barusan. Ia meraih _napkin_ yang terlipat tak jauh dari piringnya dan menyudahi sarapannya walau ia baru menggigit separuh dari rotinya.

"Kau berangkat bersamaku?"

Hakyeon berbalik sembari mengeringkan tangannya yang basah,

"Kau berangkatlah dulu. Aku harus menunggu tukang laundry mengantarkan jas mu yang kemarin aku cucikan," ia menatap piring Taekwoon yang hanya berkurang sedikit,

"-kenapa tak kau habiskan?"

Lelaki tampan itu melirik piringnya yang masih bersisa banyak, " _I'm in hurry_. Ada rapat satu jam lagi,"

Taekwoon berdiri dari kursinya dan sudah akan melangkah menuju rak sepatu. Sebelum sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya.

"Wae?"

Hakyeon yang memutar bola matanya,

"Kau bilang ada rapat, tapi kau membiarkan dasimu terpasang berantakan," ia membenahi dasi lelaki tampan itu yang terpasang sedikit acak – mungkin efek terburu – buru dan perang pikiran yang tadi sempat mendera diri Taekwoon.

"Seorang pemimpin perusahaan itu harusnya tampil rapi. Walau kau masih muda, tapi justru itu adalah poin plus agar mereka menghagai dirimu," ucap Hakyeon sambil tetap mengikat rapi dasi hitam di leher sang lelaki tampan.

Di sisi lain, Taekwoon masih termangu dengan tindakan lelaki tan itu. Ada hangat yang kembali menyelubungi hati Taekwoon. Ia tak pernah merasa begitu di perhatikan seperti sekarang. Selain itu, ia juga bisa melihat wajah lelaki tan itu dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Tinggi mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi membuatnya mampu melihat dengan jelas fitur wajah Hakyeon yang ia harus akui terlihat begitu _indah_.

Bulu mata panjang itu bersanding dengan onyx bulat yang berbinar polos. Hidung bangir yang berdamping serasi dengan pipi yang sedikit _chubby_. Dan jangan lupakan bibir _plump_ yang terlihat begitu menggoda dirinya untuk mengecup bibir manis itu.

 _Tunggu dulu, apa – apaan pikirannya barusan?_

 _Apa hormonnya mulai meningkat dan mengambil alih akal warasnya?_

Ia terkesiap dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ya, jika di ingat ia memang sudah tak lagi berkeliaran ke bar saat malam hari dan menjajaki tubuh – tubuh wanita bayaran semenjak Hakyeon tinggal di apartmentnya. Ia hanya tak ingin lelaki tan itu berpikiran negatif tentang dirinya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai peduli tentang anggapan seseorang mengenai dirinya. _Ia sendiri pun tak tahu._

" _Nice~_ " ucap Hakyeon – bangga akan hasil karyanya.

Ia mendongak dan menemukan Taekwoon tengah menatapnya intens. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat sebuah tanya menyapa pikirannya.

"Leo-ah?"

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya suara Hakyeon menyeret pikirannya yang terbang di angan – angan.

"Ya?"

"Kau banyak melamun akhir – akhir ini. Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Hakyeon sembari mundur dan menyandarkan pinggangnya pada punggung kursi makan.

' _Ya. Dan masalahnya adalah dadaku yang begemuruh setiap berdekatan dengan dirimu_ , _'_ batin Taekwoon.

Lelaki tampan itu berdeham pelan dan meraih tas kerjanya yang tergeletak di samping kakinya – sepertinya ia menjatuhkan benda hitam itu saat Hakyeon membenahi dasinya tadi.

" _Nope. I'm okay_. Mungkin efek stress karena pekerjaan yang menjenuhkan," ucapnya sembari berjalan menuju rak sepatu dengan Hakyeon yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Tidakkah kau bisa mengambil cuti beberapa hari?"

Taekwoon berbalik dengan alis bertaut yang seakan mengucap tanya 'mengapa'.

"Untuk sedikit menghilangkan stressmu. Aku akan menemanimu jika kau mau," ucap lelaki tan itu dengan sesimpul senyum manis.

Degup jantung Taekwoon kembali tak beraturan. Sepertinya ia harus memasukan senyuman Hakyeon ke list daftar hal yang berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Ia berusaha menggapai kembali kewarasannya yang sempat terbuai pesona senyum manis itu.

"A-akan ku pikirkan nanti," Taekwoon meruntuki suaranya yang terbata,

"-aku berangkat dulu. _Anneyeong_ ,"

Lelaki bertubuh atletis itu keluar dari apartmentnya dengan gemuruh di dadanya yang bertalu – talu. Ini gawat. Ia bisa mati muda karena penyakit jantung jika begini terus. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan Hakyeon agar ia berhati – hati di jalan. Dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya mengulas segaris senyum.

.

.

 _ **FATED**_

.

.

"Kau nampak lebih hidup akhir – akhir ini, _hyung_?" ucap Ravi yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Taekwoon.

Lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya diam dan melirik sekilas pada Ravi, sebelum kembali memejamkan mata dengan punggung bersandar nyaman di kursi singgasananya. Sepasang earphone bertengger manis di telinganya.

Sebenarnya itulah yang membuat Ravi membuat statement seperti tadi. Taekwoon sangat jarang bersantai di ruang kerjanya seperti sekarang. Seakan tumpukan berkas di mejanya bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu di urusinya.

"Kalau kau memanggilku kemari hanya untuk menontonmu bersantai di kursi besarmu, lebih baik aku pulang,"

Sosok yang biasa berekspresi datar itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan ocehan lelaki berwarna rambut _nyentrik_ itu. Dan masih bergumam pelan seakan menyelami suara musik yang ia harap bisa mengurangi gamang jiwa dan pikirannya.

"Hyung!" Ravi berteriak kesal karena merasa di abaikan.

Taekwoon berdecak pelan. Dan lantas melepas earphonenya dan mematikan setelan musik di ponselnya lalu meletakkan benda metal itu asal di atas mejanya. Lelaki tampan itu menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar dengan mata terpejam.

" _I think I'm fallen_ ,"

" _What_?" Ravi berjengit kaget.

Taekwoon hanya menatap jengah lelaki di depannya. Dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya sembari memejam mata.

" _Okay, lets make it clear_ hyung," Ravi berdeham pelan – mencoba mencari suaranya yang sempat hilang tercekat kekagetan.

"- _are we talking about business right now?_ _Or something else_?

Taekwoon menghela nafas jengah sembari terpejam, " _You know what I mean_ ,"

Ravi menghempas punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Wajah _shock_ nya masih belum berubah dari beberapa saat lalu. Ia pikir ia akan mendapat serangan jantung dengan penuturan lelaki tampan itu. Ia sempat mengesampingkan pikirannya jika mereka tengah tidak membicarakan urusan perusahaan.

Karena jika ini tentang bisnis, maka itu adalah salah. Perusahaan ini tengah dalam masa paling berjaya untuk beberapa tahun terakhir. Lalu setelah jawaban _ambigu_ lelaki bersorot tajam, ia sudah menangkap apa yang tengah mereka bahas. Dan dia sekarang benar – benar _shock_. _Oh ayolah_ , kita sedang membicarakan Jung Taekwoon disini.

Sosok yang selalu _strict_ dengan segala sesuatu dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang selalu menganggap hidup hanya untuk bar dan menikmati tubuh wanita bayaran saat penat menghantam pikirannya. Sosok dengan sejuta hal menyebalkan yang terlalu malas untuk Ravi ungkap secara detail. Dan dia baru saja bilang jika ia sedang jatuh. . . _cinta?_ _What the hell is going on?_

" _Heol_ , aku bahkan tak tahu harus memberi reaksi seperti apa," Taekwoon membuka matanya dan melirik Ravi yang memijit pelan keningnya.

"Aku tak butuh reaksimu,"

" _Oh god please_ , kau sedang bercanda kan, hyung? Ini hanya lelucon konyolmu, kan?" ucap Ravi – seakan tak pernah percaya dengan apa yang Taekwoon katakan beberapa saat lalu.

Taekwoon memutar kursinya kebelakang dan menatap lurus namun kosong ke arah hamparan gedung menjulang di balik kaca kantornya.

" _No, I'm not kidding_. Aku serius kali ini,"

Lelaki bernama lengkap Kim Wonshik itu hanya bisa _melongo_ dengan tidak elitnya. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Taekwoon terang – terangan untuk urusan hatinya. Ia yakin jika lelaki bersorot mata tajam itu pasti telah mengalami banyak fase yang mengombang – ambing hatinya. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bercerita seperti ini padanya.

Ia terlalu mengenal Taekwoon. Dan ia yakin, jika lelaki berpunggung lebar itu tidak sedang bercanda atau membuat lelucon konyol saat ini.

" _Okay,_ katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, hyung,"

Keheningan membekap keduanya untuk beberapa saat. Ravi sengaja menunggu dan menahan ocehannya di ujung lidah. Ia tak ingin menghakimi Taekwoon dengan banyak pertanyaan yang jujur saja sudah meletup – letup di otaknya. Entahlah, sepertinya ia sudah tertular sifat cerewet sang kekasih. Hingga membuatnya kadang suka mengomel tak berujung.

"Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya," Taekwoon mulai bermonolog dengan Ravi yang masih diam mendengarkan,

"-kau sangat tahu bagaimana hidupku, bukan? _Strict_ , _controlled, and disgusting_ ,"

Taekwoon berbalik dan menatap Ravi dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk lelaki berjuluk _larva_ itu artikan.

"Namun semua berubah dalam sekejap, saat _dia_ hadir di dalam kehidupanku," Taekwoon mengusap kasar wajahnya,

"-katakan aku terlalu melankolis atau apapun. _But its that true,_ Ravi-ah. Dia memberiku banyak hal baru. Hal baru yang bahkan tak bisa aku dapatkan dengan semua harta yang aku punya. Dia seakan mampu menjungkir balikkan duniaku, bahkan hanya dengan eksistensinya,"

Ravi tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Semua yang Taekwoon ceritakan, tak berbeda dengan apa yang dia rasa saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Ken. Semua hal seakan bertolak belakang dengan nalar. Sebuah rasa yang membuat perutmu seakan terisi ribuan kupu – kupu yang menggelitik. Ia yakin jika sosok di hadapannya saat ini tengah jatuh cinta. Dan bahkan barusan Taekwoon bisa bermonolog dengan panjang lebar. _Ia yakin intuisi nya tepat seratus persen_.

" _I know what you feel,_ hyung. Itu juga yang aku rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Ken," Ravi bangkit dari sandarannya dan duduk tegak dengan sorot mata penuh keingin tahuan,

" _-so, who is her? The one who can make this expresionless man like you became a dumber like this,_ "

Seringai usil itu terpatri jelas di bibir Ravi. Ia tergelitik dengan semua ekspresi Taekwoon yang sangat jarang ia jumpai seperti sekarang. Ekspresi frustasi yang seakan bisa menggarami samudera atlantik dengan kadar frustasinya.

" _That's the problem_. _It's not 'her'_ ," Taekwoon kembali menghempas punggung ke sandaran kursinya dan meraup kasar wajahnya

" _-It's him,_ "

Pupil mata Ravi melebar. _Shock_ yang beberapa saat lalu sempat menguap, kini kembali membekap dirinya. _Okay_ , jika ada yang bisa membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini dengan tamparan, maka Ravi akan bersedia menerima seberapa keraspun tamparan. Terlalu berlebihan memang. Tapi sungguh, Ravi tak ingin percaya dengan ucapan lelaki dihadapannya. _Oh really, Jung – fuckin straight – Taekwoon?_

" _You're kidding right,_ hyung?" ucap Ravi saat sudah menemukan kembali suaranya.

" _No, I'm serious. I'm falling in love to a man_ ," Taekwoon menatap lurus menembus manik kelam lawan bicaranya

"-dan dia adalah Hakyeon,"

Deg.

Jika saja Ravi memiliki penyakit jantung, mungkin ia sudah mati saat ini. Mungkin ini adalah hari yang sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Dan itu di sebabkan oleh pengakuan lelaki di hadapannya. _Demi Merlyn yang ada dilautan_ , _bangunkan dia jika ia tengah bermimpi saat ini!_

"H-hakyeon hyung?" ucap Ravi sedikit terbata.

Taekwoon hanya diam. Menatap lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan yang sukar untuk siapapun artikan. Sejujurnya ia sedikit merasa lega, karena berbagi sedikit penatnya pada Ravi saat ini. Entah itu jalan yang tepat atau tidak, tapi setidaknya beban di pikirannya sedikit meringan.

" _How can, hyung_?" Ravi berucap dengan wajah tertunduk.

" _I don't know._ Itu terjadi begitu saja," Ravi menatap Taekwoon intens,

"- _I feel warm inside my heart whenever he beside me._ Aku tak tahu apakah ini bisa diartikan sebagai cinta. _Cause I never feel like this before_ ,"

Kedua lelaki berbadan tangguh itu saling beradu tatap untuk beberapa saat. Ravi mencoba mencari kebohongan dari dalam _obsidian_ tajam itu. Kebohongan atas segala yang telah di ucapkan lelaki itu. Namun yang ia dapat justru sebaliknya. Ia mendapati manik tajam itu berbinar penuh keyakinan dan segaris . . _kegamangan_?

' _Tatapan itu, persis dengan apa yang terjadi pada diriku di masa lalu_ , _'_ batin Ravi.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan kesenyapan. Tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Ravi yang masih dengan keterkejutannya. Dan Taekwoon yang masih setia dengan kegamangan hatinya.

"Apa karena Hakyeon hyung tinggal di rumahmu? Dan kau merasa 'tergoda'?" tanya Ravi tiba – tiba.

" _What the hell are you talking about_?" sulut Taekwoon tak terima.

"Woah, _easy_ hyung. Aku hanya beralibi," Ravi sedikit memundurkan kursinya – takut,

"-secara kau adalah pria dengan hasrat yang menggebu,"

Taekwoon menatap remeh lelaki bermata sayu di depannya, " _And how about you_?"

Ravi berdecak tak terima. Ya bagaimanapun keduanya memang sama. Sama – sama lelaki sehat yang memiliki kebutuhan birahi dengan level tersendiri. Namun bagi Ravi, lelaki tampan di depannya itu jauh lebih liar darinya. Mengingat kebiasaannya berkeliaran di bar – bar yang hampir tiap malam.

"Hah, aku tak menyangka jika aku bisa tertarik dengan sosok lelaki," ucap Taekwoon sembari menghempas punggungnya.

" _There is nothing impossible_ hyung," Ravi menatap Taekwoon remeh,

"- _loving someone that having same gender with us, its not a crime_ ,"

" _I know it_ ,"

Lelaki bermata tajam memainkan pulpen di tangannya bahkan mencoret – coret salah satu berkas di hadapannya. Ravi yakin jika setelah ini Sejeong – sekretaris Taekwoon – harus membuat salinan baru berkas yang menjadi korban kegamangan jiwa bos nya itu. Sebenarnya ini adalah pemandangan langka. Melihat lelaki yang biasa tanpa ekspresi itu tengah melakukan hal kekanakan seperti mencoret – coret tak jelas seperti sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada Hakyeon hyung?"

Taekwon menghela nafas jengah, "Aku tak cukup berani untuk mengatakannya,"

"-lagi pula, aku masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan,"

"Jadi kau baru mengatakan ini hanya padaku?" tanya Ravi.

"Hn,"

Ravi mencoba tetap tenang, walau ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya mengganjal pikirannya.

"Sejauh mana kau tahu tentang Hakyeon hyung?"

"Tak banyak," Taekwoon menatap Ravi tenang,

"-hanya tentang dia yang bekerja di tempat Ken dan memiliki masalah dengan ayah tirinya,"

" _Just it_?"

"Yeah, _why_?"

Kini giliran Ravi yang terdiam. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu memang sudah cukup lama mengenal Hakyeon. Karena memang lelaki tan itu adalah sahabat dari Ken – kekasihnya. Ia hampir tahu bagaimana seluk beluk kehidupan Hakyeon yang sesungguhnya lebih miris untuk di ceritakan.

"Hakyeon hyung adalah orang yang baik," Ravi menggantung kalimatnya beberapa saat

"-namun tidak dengan masa lalunya,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taekwoon – bingung.

"Aku tak ingin menceritakan masa lalu seseorang," lelaki yang kini memiliki surai biru kelam itu bangkit dari duduknya,

"-lagi pula aku yakin, kau lebih pandai dalam mencari jati diri orang lain ketimbang siapapun,"

Aura kelam itu sesungguhnya sudah Ravi rasakan saat ia mulai menyinggung masa lalu Hakyeon. Aura menyeramkan yang selalu menguar dari diri Taekwoon selama ini saat lelaki itu berada di dalam gedung tinggi menjulang ini. Tapi memang ia sengaja sedikit bermain – main dengan lelaki bersorot mata tajam itu. _Biar ia mencari tahu sendiri, siapa Hakyeon hyung sebenarnya_.

" _Where are you going, Mr. Kim_?"

Sebait tanya itu diucapkan dengan nada datar dan begitu dingin. Namun justru itu membuat Ravi mengulas senyum saat ia berdiri dari kursinya.

" _Find out yourself_ , hyung," Ravi melangkah menuju ke arah pintu

"- _it wouldn't be interesting if I tell it to you_ ,"

Dan dengan itu Ravi keluar dari ruangan Taekwoon – meninggalkan lelaki berpunggung lebar itu dengan jutaan umpatan untuknya. Taekwoon menatap pintu ruangannya yang tertutup dengan gurat emosi yang cukup ketara.

" _Hah_ , dasar babi kurang ajar," ucapnya sembari meraih benda metal yang tergeletak diatas mejanya.

Mata tajamnya menilik list nama yang ada di kontak ponselnya. Setelah menemukannya ia mendial kontak itu dan menunggu panggilannya terhubung. Cukup lama, hingga sebuah suara diseberang sana menyapa pendengarannya.

' _Yeoboseyyo?'_

"Namjoon-ah, bisa kita bertemu?"

.

.

 _to be continue. . ._

 _Hello reader yg budiman;_

 _Ada yang menunggu cerita ini? #pede_

 _Sebenarnya chapter lanjutan ini sudah saya post di rumah saya yang satunya *baca : wattpad*_

 _Tapi tak apa lah jika saya post jg disini._

 _Bila ada yang berkenan bisa mampir ke rumah saya di wattpad. Yang tentunya dengan username dan gambar profile yang sama. ^^_

 _._

 _Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah berkenan memberikan review di chapter sebelumnya. Mohon jangan bertanya kenapa alurnya lambat. Karena memang sengaja di buat demikian. #plok_

 _._

 _Selebih nya, maaf jika terlalu pendek. ^^_

 _With love,_

 _Flush_


End file.
